Old friends
by aphrodisianight
Summary: Maleficent grew up being an orphan, at 8 she was shipped off to America, separated from her only friend Aurora. One day, she stumbles upon a girl that immediately catches her eye. Rating M to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

**SO! This is some sort of a pilot-chapter to my idea of Malorphans, posted on my tumblr. This small little baby-chapter is a way for me to see if you guys want me writing this story, if not: please feel free to tell me so! I'm feeling very vulnerable writing modern AU as I love the original universe so much so I'm pretty much a scared little bunny on this one. All your criticism is welcome though, so please review!**

* * *

''How about you watch where you're going, huh?!'' Maleficent screamed as she nearly fell into a shelve full of wine. The girl had practically thrown herself and her cart in front of her, not even looking at her surroundings. The only way she could save the alcoholic grapejuice was by landing on her hip, wincing at the contact with the cold, hard floor.

''Oh my, I'm so terribly sorry!'' She looked up at the girl, curiousity kindled by the British accent. What could a British girl possibly be doing in this disaster they call a town? She stretched out a hand, but Maleficent refused to be helped up, pushing herself up her elbow.

''Why are you staring? Do I have something between my teeth?'' The brunette snarled as the blonde just kept on smiling.

''No, no. Nothing between your teeth, I'm just curious what your name is.''

_'A bold thing, this blonde.' _Maleficent thougth.

She couldn't be older than twenty-two, Maleficent figured. Her blonde hair fell over her shoulders, a color much alike gold. Girly, soft pink lips curled slightly in a cheeky smile, revealing both a boldness and an innocence that rather complemented each other, instead of the expected contrast.

''You can call me Mal.'' Maleficent finally said, contemplating whether or not to ask for hers. She didn't need to think very long however.

''Then you can call me Rora.'' The girl spoke unimaginable soft.

''Where are you from, _Rora_?'' The question got out a bit too harsh, but she didn't seem to mind. On the contrary, she seemed to enjoy Maleficent's brashness, her lips curling up a bit more at Maleficent's question.

''I'm from London, I'm here for work. I figure that's the next thing you're going to ask?''

A chuckle escaped the brunette's throat, not quite working out the way she planned it. It came out more of a snort, mixed with the sound of her choking. It was all she could do not to smack herself in the face after making such a fool of herself.

''So, Rora, now that we're acquinted, why don't we go drink coffee or something?'' She smirked confidently as she saw the look on the blonde's face, obviously caught off guard.

''Oh, Mal, I don't know. I'm not looking for anything right now.''

''It's just coffee, you know. But fine, suit yourself.''

When Maleficent started walking away she expected the girl to come running after her, but she never did, causing Maleficent's curiosity to start growing even more.

* * *

''That'll be 7,38 please.'' She barely processed the words, leaving the clerk to get annoyed. ''Miss, there's a line behind you.''

''Hm, what?'' She pulled her eyes away from the back of the blonde, checking out at another register.

''That'll be 7,38. Please.'' The boy spoke, a little too much emphasis on his last word. One glare and his cheeks colored a deep crimson.

She gave him a ten dollar bill, waiting impatiently for him to give her back her change. As soon as she was done she made for the door, hoping to get there before _blondie_ did. When she reached the door she looked around her, noticing the girl's still checking out. She grabbed a pen from her purse and started writing on the back of her receipt.

_The offer still stands, I'll be at starbucks at 7 pm. Find me in the back of the store._


	2. Chapter 2

**So, my little beasties. I've decided to just jump in and enjoy the ride these characters are providing me with. I was very happy to read your positive reviews, it really made me a lot more enthousiastic to write this. As usual: feel free to review, positive or negative! It boosts my morale. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

She parked her car in a free spot close to the entrance, put the gear in park and left the brand new volvo. _'How nice of my boss to provide me with such a beauty.' _Aurora thought. It had been hard negotiations, but she wouldn't let herself get send off to America without at least a few perks. The brand new laptop and upperclass appartment hadn't persuaded her, but the promise of a brand new car had been enough to get her packing up her stuff. It had also gained her a new nickname around the office, as everyone had taken to calling her _Princess_.

She entered the shop, pushing her sunglasses over her hair to rest on top of her head. She smiled when she saw the mysterious brunette, reading a book while sipping from her coffee. Aurora walked to the counter, ordered a mocha and after she had provided it with some more sugar – _oh, how she liked sweets –_ she walked over to the woman that called herself 'Mal'.

''So, you decided to come after all.'' The brunette spoke softly, a grin appearing on her face. She put down the book, looking up to the blonde that stood before her. Aurora hadn't noticed before how sharp her face was, sporting high cheekbones, a great jawline and the strongest yet most feminine eyebrows she had ever seen. And those eyes, – _by god how did she pull of so many colors in her eyes –_ she could see green, specks of gold and a small ring of red around the pupil. _Why did she have the feeling she had seen those eyes before?_

''Well, you asked so nicely I could barely resist, could I?'' Aurora jested with a sly grin, refering to the note Mal had put in her purse when she walked out of the grocery store earlier that day. She pulled a chair back and sat down, taking a sip from her coffee deciding it was still too hot to drink.

After a couple of awkward seconds being filled with nothing but the sound of jazz softly playing through the speakers, they started talking. About Aurora's work, her home in London and her hobby's. But nothing about Maleficent. She was a great listener, Aurora found out, and she shared everything as if they had known each other for years. _I never tell anyone this much about me, what is wrong with me?_ She whispered to herself when Maleficent was ordering their second coffee.

When she came back Aurora smiled, dedication filling up her eyes. ''So Mal, we've talked an awful lot about me, how about you tell me some things about you?'' _Was that doubt Mal's eyes showed? _

''There's not much to tell, actually. I don't nearly have a life as exciting as yours, and I believe I would bore you to death if I went on about my cat for about an hour.'' She grinned, hiding the pain visible in her eyes by focusing on her coffee. Aurora decided not to push the woman at the other end of the table to talk about her life, as she was obviously not comfortable doing so.

''I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be bored to death.'' She chuckled, hoping to lighten up Mal's mood a bit. It seemed to work, Mal didn't look down anymore but stared right in to Aurora's azure eyes.

''I guess I could tell you I enjoy reading, but you probably could have guessed that already.'' She smiled, pointing at the book she had been reading when Aurora had walked in.

''Yeah, I figured as much.'' The blonde winked back. ''Any other hobby I may know about?''

''I like gardening.''

''Oh, that's nice. What kinds of plants do you prefer?''

''Anything actually. I'll walk around the forest near my house and find broken plants or flowers and I'll take them home, care for them until they're back to health.''

''Wow, that's actually quite the hobby.'' Aurora had always loved nature, but living in London the only greenery she saw were the royal parks scattered around the city. ''I would love to see your garden someday.'' She nearly whispered, as if she was asking something she shouldn't be.

''Maybe one day. I don't often take people to my home, I'm very.. private.''

_Now or never, it has to be good._

''I take people home all the time.''

_No! No no no! That was not supposed to come out that way. My god, now she's going to think you're the biggest slut around. Well played, Aurora._

Maleficent chuckled, her laughter only amplified by the look of pure horror on Aurora's face.

''I believe you didn't intend to say that?'' The brunette said between laughing fits.

''Not quite, no.'' Aurora could feel her cheeks turning red, and at that something happened.

Mal's icy exterior had thawed for just a second, leaving a beautiful, careless woman in its wake. It heated something within the blonde, and before she knew it, it had set its way to her lips, causing her to smile like a huge idiot.

''Well, I would love to go to your place, I can't be the only one around that has never been there, can I now?'' Maleficent all but purred with a glistening in her eyes that could only mean one thing: lust.

Aurora didn't know how fast she should get her purse, grabbing the keys to her car. She winked at Maleficent, grabbed her hand and almost ran to her car. When she tried to open the door, in her clumsiness forgetting to unlock it first, she felt two hands taking her by the hips, turning her around in one swift motion.

Mere inches away was the brunette, her eyes still filled with the same glistening. Aurora put her hands on the other womans back, drawing her closer, the hands on her hips strenghtening their grip. Her lips parted slightly and she could see Mal's pupils dilate in response.

She could see Mal's full lips – _how gorgeous –_ part as well, her face coming closer to hers. For a few seconds that felt like an eternity Aurora could only feel the need to close the gap. When she finally did a tention that had built up in her stomach released, giving way to all the endorphines that had been bursting to get out.

The kiss tasted of coffee, Aurora's flavour slightly sweeter than Maleficent's. Aurora gasped lightly when Maleficent took her lower lip between her teeth, dominating the kiss. She moaned, unaware of the place they were in, causing Maleficent to break their kiss.

''Perhaps this is not the right place to.. Continue our behaviour.'' She smirked, licking her lips. ''Let's get out of here.''

And with that Aurora finally found the button that unlocked the car, and she knew she would be home in record time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alrighty! The M rating is from now on no longer to be on the safe side. This has just turned into a smutfic. Please be gentle, it's the first smutty chapter I've ever written and I'm really hoping you guys like it. Please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

Doors slammed and the sound of heels on concrete echoed through the underground parking garage. Already unbuttoning their coats they waited for the elavator in silence, not the awkward but the knowing kind. A soft tone announced its arrival, opening its doors for the two women. They stepped inside, both smirking towards each other.

''Well, well. Penthouse it is?'' Maleficent jested as Aurora pressed the button to her floor.

''Oh, yes. Courtesy of my employer. You don't get named _Princess _just for kissing frogs you know?'' Aurora chuckled in reply. ''Best part is the fact I don't have any neighbours. Oh, and the jacuzzi's nice too.'' She wiggled her eyebrows.

''You really _do _live up to your nickname.'' Maleficent sarcastically said.

''I know. Now how about you start treating me like royalty? Show me some respect!'' The blonde lifted her chin, grinning wildly at her own folly. Mal only laughed in response, acting like she was hurt.

When Aurora least expected it Mal dropped to one knee, looking up at the beautiful girl before her.

_I'll show you something alright. _She thought to herself, smirking at the thought of what they would be doing in an hour.

Her face starting to flush, she was happy the elevator had reached the penthouse. When Aurora started turning towards the doors Maleficent stopped her in her movements, grabbed her knees and threw her over her shoulder, provoking a shriek and a laughing fit from the blonde she had in her arms.

''While I don't mind this view at all,'' Aurora said, tapping Mal's ass to reinforce her statement. ''I am the one holding the keys, so I sugg- Oh.''

Aurora was now facing the door, hanging upside down from Mal's shoulder it proved to be a bit harder to unlock it but after a few tries she succeeded, flinging open the heavy wooden door.

Mal carried her all the way to the couch, - _nice to know she can hold me – _threw Aurora on it and unbuttoned her shirt, exposing the perfectly shaped pair of breasts in a black bra. Aurora grabbed Mal by her shirt, pulling her as close as possible, pressing her lips against the brunette's.

A soft tongue slipped between her lips, exploring her own excruciatingly slow. Maleficent couldn't hold in any longer and sucked in Aurora's bottom lip, the blonde moaning into their kiss heating up. Suddenly her bra loosened up, revealing two dark pink nipples already peaking up.

''How did you - ?''

Aurora grinned, visibly proud of her stealthy ways. Her hands trailed from Maleficents back to her breasts, softly starting to kneed them under the bra that was held in place by Mal's shirt. The blonde tugged at the shirt and Mal obliged, taking both the shirt and the bra off in one swift motion.

She wanted Aurora's clothes gone as well. Thankfully the girl seemed to have the same wish, as she already started unzipping her dress. Mal was all too happy to help, pulling the dress from her hips as she bucked them up for space.

_Holy shit._

The girl beneath her hadn't been wearing a bra, her dress had been so tight none was needed. Aurora was beautiful, her blonde hair draped over her shoulders, soft skin and gorgeously shaped curves. Mal leaned in for another kiss, while Aurora was trying her hardest to get her out of her skintight jeans.

She took the blonde's hands and put them above her head, intertwining their fingers as the kiss deepened once more. Aurora's legs spread slightly, leaving enough room for Mal to place her knee between them. She could feel the heat coming from the blonde's sex, causing her to moan.

Her mouth travelled from Aurora's lips to her neck, biting and sucking her way to one of her breasts. She took a nipple in her mouth, sucking tenderly at the hardening pink skin. As Aurora's back arched, Mal took it as a sign to continue, releasing the other woman's right hand, leaving her left hand unoccupied.

It travelled to Aurora's legs, exploring every inch of her inner thighs.

''Stop.. Teasing..'' Aurora managed to bring out between pants.

''Oh my, I'm not quite sure what you're talking about, _dear_.'' The brunette replied, her voice husky.

Aurora grabbed Maleficent's left hand, boldly placing it just above the only piece of fabric still between her and Mal's hand.

''Do you need me to tell you what to do, or what?'' Aurora nearly begged, her face flushed from arrousal.

''I believe so, I don't quite understand what you're desiring, _princess._'' Mal whispered in her ear.

Aurora brought her mouth up to Mal's ear, biting her earlobe before she whispered.

''Fuck me.''

One moan from the other woman and suddenly her panties got ripped from her hips, exposing her to the brunette's hand. She felt a finger pressing against her clit, tracing circles as Mal started kissing her passionately again.

''More..'' Aurora's voice croaked into the kiss.

One finger slid inside her, but the second Mal realized that wasn't going to get the job done she put in another one. Aurora arched her back in pleasure, rocking her hips into the fingers inside of her. Mal slowly started pumping, but believing she had teased the girl enough she quickly sped up, being motivated by the loud moans Aurora was now producing.

_Indeed, what a pleasure it is not having any neighbours. _

Suddenly Mal was lying on her back, Aurora on top of her, her fingers still inside the blonde. She grinded on Mal's hand, her own hand finding it's way to her clit. Maleficent resisted the urge to be on top again, clearly Aurora needed this to get what she wanted.

She could feel the blonde's walls pressing against her fingers when she arched them just the right way to find the spot she had been searching for. Aurora threw her hair back as she started shaking violently.

''Oh!''

It seemed like an awful short and soft acknowledgement for Mal's work, but the twitching and shaking told the real truth. The blonde collapsed into Mal's chest panting heavily and sweating like she just ran a marathon. Once she regained some of her power she kissed the brunette lightly on her left cheek.

''So, you're back on earth again?'' Maleficent smirked. ''You were quite the little beastweren't you? I think I'm going to call you _beastie_ from now on.''

''Call me whatever you want, you're going to need that nickname a couple of times tonight.'' Aurora huskily replied as she started undoing Mal's jeans.

_This is going to be an awfully long night, I believe. _

''Well then, let's get this party started.''


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Just a little bit of a boring chapter, but it's necessary to get to the good stuff. Which will be coming your way once I find the time to write in between classes and pursuing a social life. Reviews are always welcome, I love receiving your feedback!**

* * *

A soft snoring came from the woman next to her, constantly reminding her of the soft soreness lingering on her skin after the events of that evening. Mal had been many things, but soft was not one of them. Realising she wasn't going to get any sleep, she got up from the bed and tiptoed over to the kitchen. Turning on the quooker she placed a large mug under the tap, searching for the container she kept her tea in. When she was done brewing her tea she walked over to the large dining table and pushed the lid of her laptop up, the bright screen immediately telling her she had work to finish.

Working through the night she didn't notice the sun creeping up through the curtains, filling the living room and kitchen with a soft light. Only when two hands gently touched the sides of her waist did she notice it was already seven am.

''Good morning, stranger.'' She jokingly said, turning her head to look at the woman standing behind her. That gained her a small peck on her cheek from the brunette before she returned the greeting.

''Do you have anything that actually helps a person waking up or should I go to starbucks for a cup?'' She pointed at the mug Aurora was drinking from, hoping the blonde would provide her with some decent coffee before she had to leave. Following a small finger pointing towards a cabinet she finally found the coffee beans.

''Grinder's on the shelve, machine in the cabinet on your right.''

Some grinding and brewing later Mal had her cup of coffee and settled across from Aurora at the table, relishing in the luxury the penthouse had to offer. She looked around, taking a good look for the first time since she was inside and concluded the small blonde liked lo live a luxurious life. Finding the blue eyes belonging to said blonde over the edge of the macbook she smiled apologetically.

''I'm afraid I've got to go in a couple of minutes, so, er.. I'll just leave my number in case you want to drink coffee again.''

Sitting in her car at the side of the street she took a bite of the bagel her partner had gotten her. Nobody knew her as well as the quirky guy she worked with, though she'd never tell him. _He would get so insufferable, god. Just like that time she had told him how much she loved him after their twelfth or thirteenth shot of tequila. _Knowing they had to sit in the car for another fifteen minutes before anything was going to happen she closed her eyes and let the memories come to live in her mind.

_She had been angry, not like any other eight-year-old. More intense, burning something away inside of her. She didn't know it then but it had made her grow into the woman she would be when she reached her mid-twenties. Pounding on the door was the man she had never even met, pleading for her to unlock the door she barricaded the second she got in. Hunger had started fogging her mind hours ago and she was on the verge of giving in. Just when she got up she could hear the man walking away from the door and she collapsed, falling to the floor. Opening her heavy eyelids she found only white, staring down at her from the ceiling. She turned her head to the left and realised she was in a hospital._

''Mal. Look who it is.'' The raspy voice of her friend pulled her from her thoughts and she followed his pointing finger to a woman on the other side of the street.

''Is she calling? Christ, Diaval. She's calling. Are you taping this?'' She hissed at Diaval, making him work as fast as he could.

_''No Stef, I don't want anything to do with you anymore. You've had your chance and you blew it. I'm returning the ticket so get off my back. I'm done with you, bye.'' _

Mal and Diaval looked at each other, not believing the fact that they finally found a lead to Stefan Blomst, their main target for over two years. The tall brunette climbed out of the car first, closing the distance between her and the woman rapidly.

''Miss Williams, my name is Maleficent Moore, I'm with the CIA. We have some questions regarding the man we believe is your partner. Would you please come with me to my office for some simple questions about your relationship with Stefan Blomst?''

* * *

Not even bothering to cover her mouth, Aurora yawned and tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes. Luckily, there hadn't been a lot of stories to cover so she was assigned the task of updating the website with small news.

''Goodmorning, Aurora.''

''Morning, Philip.''

The tall, handsome man had been assigned to show her around when she had arrived at work for the first time, a week before. They had immediately hit it off, forming a tight bond within hours.

''One triple espresso mocha for you, and one cappuccino for me. So, will you now tell me what you were up to last night? You didn't even answer my messages!''

Narrowing her eyes, she held up her hand to signal she first wanted to drink some coffee before talking to him. Tasting the sweetened drink she hummed contentedly, savouring the warmth that spread through her sleep-deprived body.

''Okay, but you have to promise not to tell anyone. I took this gorgeous woman home, whom I met at the store. But, it was so very different from what I'm used to. We had this.. Click? It was just odd, as if we had known each other for so long already. I just couldn't keep myself from talking you know. She's.. Different.''

Folding her hands around the cup her mind started wandering again. After a couple of minutes of remembering previous nights events she decided she wanted to get to know this woman. She took out her phone, unlocked it and searched for the paper Mal had given her that morning. Dialling the digits she pressed 'add' on her phone. She then opened imessage and started typing.

_Hi Mal, I would love to go get coffee again sometime. x Rora_

She hit send and waited, not realising Philip was smirking at her from behind his screen.


End file.
